Grieving Over Those Lost
by M-And-Company
Summary: No one had ever seen what had happened after the girls had died. So how did their families take it..? How did the ninja and samurai take it..?...Well, here is where you will find out.


**~Bunny's Family~**

It probably was the worst thing for any of them to do...She had been so young when she had and the others had risked it all for them...But, that didn't make this any more easier. Slowly the group came up to the mansion that was the Asher residence, Sensei Wu and Nya in front of them.

"Hey guys! How's it going?" Tyler, Bunny's twin brother, asked in his usual happy tone...Yet even he could tell that something was wrong by their blank faces. Quickly he looked around at the group, only to notice something...Well, actually, 3 things.

"Wh-Where are they?...Where is my sister?..!" Tyler asked, a more panicked voice then his previous one.

"We'd think that...It would be easier if you whole family hears this together." Sensei Wu stated in a more grave voice than usual, slowly Tyler nodded his head before leading the group into the house.

Without Bunny there to guide them inside the bright house, the place seemed more dark and...Empty...Much like how Zane was feeling...He was the only 1 who was still in denile about this whole thing...Every day he would wake up, and hope to see Bunny in the kitchen or out on the bounty training ..Only for him to realize that both Bunny and the Bounty were no longer there.

Suddenly the group found themselves infront of the entire Asher family, all but the 1 member who they had fought along side.

"Is something wrong? Where is Bunny?" Mark asked as he got up. He was Bunny's proud father, who worried about his daughters and family more than his own life.

"That is what we have come to talk about." Sensei Wu stated as he and the others came into the room, Zane could not look up from the ground that gave him so much fascination.

"Please...What happened to my daughter..?" Chanel asked, a more scared tone than her husband had given. She was Bunny's cheery mother, and to see her like this put a small wave of panic through the family.

"You may have heard of us vanquishing the Great Devourer, right?" Nya uncomfortably asked, the entire family watched them.

"I thought it was Lord Garmadon who slayed that over-grown purse.." Ash stated, his twin brother Lucas nodded in agreement. Ash and Lucas were Bunny's younger brothers, the last set of twins in the family...Yet they were older than-

"But what does that have to do with Bunny?" Charlotte asked, her eyes bright with curiosity. Charlotte was the younger version of Bunny, but she had her own unique aspects about her.

"You see...Grace, Kim-Ly, and Bunny had...Made a choice for the downfall of the Devourer..." Sensei Wu uncomfortably said, noticing that his students and nephew weren't in a talking mood.

"Please, Sensei Wu, get to the point of the matter." Mark asked, his hands were clenched so tight that his knuckles were turning white.

...

"I...I'm sorry to tell you this, but none of the 3 girls made it out of the battle...Alive.." Sensei Wu gravely said, the entire family was left staring wide eyed at this.

"Y-You must be joking, right? M-My sister would never..." Tyler was at a lose of words, tears falling down his eyes...

Grace was gone. Their best friend who was always there to make you happy.

Kim-Ly was gone. Their other best friend who would help you if you were in trouble.

...

Bunny was gone...

"M-My babyyyyy!" Chanel cried out as she collapsed on the floor, tears in her eyes.

To say it didn't hurt to see the family like this was a lie. Everybody in the room, ninja or samurai or something else, could sense the dread that loomed in the air and all the people who just found out the news...Besides one person that is.

Charlotte was the only 1 who had yet to shed a single tear, and she calmly walked towards the older man.

"Did...Did Bunny die painfully? O-Or peacefully?" Charlotte asked the older man, who blinked at the small girl.

"I...I do not know." Sensei Wu stated, before noticing that Charlotte was illuminating in a way...But, how..?

"Where is Bunny's body?" Charlotte asked a bit more confident, her eyes lit up with curiosity.

"In the Ninjago City Mortuary. Why?" Nya asked the little girl, who smiled a bit.

"I...I want to go give Bunny some flowers...I-I'm sure she'd like that." Charlotte said before leaving the room and going to the garden outside.

...

Leaving the room with only dread once again.

Mark was still trying to grasp everything...H-His baby girl...H-His little Bunny...W-Was g-gone? A tear ran down his face as he clenched his teeth...N-No...

Ash was comforting Lucas, who was bawling his eyes out into Ash's shirt. They had thought that they'd be the first of the Asher kids to go, their stunts and pranks would have gotten the better of them probably...S-So w-why Bunny?

"Whhhy?" Lucas yelled into Ash's shirt, Ash bit his lips as tears burned his eyes.

Suddenly Zane felt a small tug on his hands, and looked down to see Charlotte holding a flower.

"Here. These are Gladiolus th-they symbolizes strength of character, faithfulness and honor. The Gladiolus flower a-also signifies remembrance." Charlotte said as she placed the flower into Zane's open hand before pulling out another flower.

"A-And this is an apple blossom...I-It symbolizes better things to come...Th-They were 2 of Bunny's favorite flowers." Charlotte explained as she gave the other flower to Zane, who looked at the 2 small token that held large meanings...Much like Bunny.

Slowly Zane went down to Charlotte's level, and hugged the smaller girl.

"Thank you...This are very important to me i-if Bunny held them dear." Zane whispered to Charlotte, who smiled a bit before hugging Zane back. Sensei Wu all the while was watching Charlotte, who was still bringing light to the dark place.

_Could she be the ninja of light? _Sensei Wu thought to himself as he watched Charlotte, who let go of Zane before bowing to the visiting group.

"Thank you for telling us the truth...I...I know how hard it must have been for you all to come here." Charlotte thanked the group, who was shocked before Sensei Wu bowed to her.

"You are welcome Charlotte...It was our duty and our mission to tell the truth." Sensei Wu stated, hoping that these words would be implanted into the young girl.

"...I...I would like to ask you all to leave please...I...I just can't handle seeing visitors today." Chanel asked through her tears and sobs, her heart was breaking deep inside.

"Of course...We shall give you all your time to mourn...*turns to the group* Come, we must go to Kim-Ly's house now." Sensei Wu stated as he lead the group out, Zane looked back and smiled a bit at Charlotte, who was waving to them...Yet to Zane, he also saw that beside Charlotte, was the faded image of his Bunny waving to them also...With a teary smile Zane waved goodbye also, before going back to the task at hand.


End file.
